


Winchesters Never Blink

by Loriarty



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While researching Sam stumbled upon articles of missing people, and strange tales of Angel statues that can move. Even odder he finds a video of an Easter Egg from DVDs with a mysterious man with a funny hair style. </p>
<p>**This is an alternate story to Blink in a way. It takes place in that same time, and same timeline. However, I will be changing it up quite a bit. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchesters Never Blink

     "London? We have to take a plane all the way to London?" Dean glared quickly over at Sam. He hated planes, and always had. Luckily, most the time, a plane ride was never required, but all the way across the ocean... He could feel his stomach twist into a tight knot as he sat on the bed trying to calm his temper down.  
      "Come on, Dean. Just read this. Its right up our alley. These people keep going missing. Especially around this one abandoned house called Wester Drumlins. Look, this chick Sally... Sparrow mentioned 'weeping angels' She says there was writing on the walls. Her friend went missing the next day." Sam said as he opened up the missing person file. "Kathy Nightingale." He read over the name.  
      Dean walked over to Sam, raising his eyebrow. "'Weeping Angels'. Do you mean like 'God' angels?"  
      Sam shook his head. "No, these seem to be just statues. Sally says she thought she saw one move."  
      Dean gave a sigh. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist this. "Statues that come to life?" He read the page. "Looks like just some stupid conspiracy," he said as he stared at the picture of the statue on the screen. "I mean come on, Sammy, we have statues everywhere. I don't see them running around to snatch up people."  
      Sam shook his head. "No, they're mentioned in all these places. And some even mention this Sally Sparrow's name. I mean it could be conicidence but just look." He began to pull up different pieces of literature. "'Sally, beware the weeping angels.' 'The crying angels wait till you sleep, snatch you up, make others weep' 'Sparrows fight, must come to rise; defeat the Angels, unveil their cries.'" He pointed as he read. "Then there are these," He said as he opened up YouTube, showing him a video of a very funny looking man in glasses. "He's rambling about time travel."  
      Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam we've seen plenty of conspiracy videos. And this is YouTube. I mean, anyone could put this on here. What makes this so special?"  
      "It's on seventeen DVDs," he said. "Seventeen DVDs that seen to have absolutely nothing in common except this hidden video. I've been trying to look up information on him, but I can't find a name anywhere." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair.  
      "What's wrong with his hair?" was the only comment Dean made as he looked at the man rambling on. "Did he just say, 'wibbly wobbly timey whimey'? Got a bit away from you didn't it, pal?" He joked at the screen.  
      "It got away from me, yeah," The funny man on the screen replied. Dean and Sam both turned their attention fully to the screen.  
      "Did he just reply like he can hear me?" Dean said quickly.  
      "Well I can hear you." He replied back. Sam paused the video for a moment and turned to Dean, a smug smile on his face.  
      "Get the damn tickets." He groaned as he rolled his eyes. He walked over to his bags and began to pack up what few things they had in their hotel room.  
  
      "Bye, baby. You make sure you treat her good." Dean said, turning to Bobby as he ran his hand over the Impala's hood one more time.  
      Bobby rolled his eyes. "She'll be just fine, idgit." He groaned as he watched him put a cover over the perfectly shiny black car.  
      As they stepped back into the house, Bobby stepped over and began to look through books. "I'm sorry, boys. I've been looking over since you called, there isn't anything about these Angel Statues that move in anything. Nothing about spirits, demons, or witches. Whatever this is, it isn't something we've dealt with before." He sighed. He pulled out a few other books. "However, this 'Time Traveler' that's a different story." He opened one of the books, it looked like a simple history book unlike most his books of the supernatural. "He's normally seen in England throughout history," he said as he pointed out small exerts from different literatures. "Strange things happen around him," he said. "And death."  
      "Do you think he's some sort of spirit?" Sam asked, peering over Bobby to get a better look at the text in the book. "He didn't seem like one in the video."  
      Bobby shook his head. "No, oddly, I think he's exactly what it says he is. A Time Traveler. He's always seen near this." He pointed at a crude drawing of a box that seemed to have squares in it. "They say it's a Police Box. They had them in the 1960's. But this drawing is from 1791... BC." He looked up at them.  
      "He said he was stuck in 1969." Sam stated. "I mean, if he's a Time Traveler, can't he just come here?"  
      "Time is not that simple." A voice came from behind them, though they didn't jump. Cas looked over the three men for a moment before speaking again. "He is The Doctor," he said simply. "And he is stuck."


End file.
